The beginning of the end
by Salvo1985
Summary: the descendant of a safe houser does the ultimate action to rid the loud house of lewd house and all things loudcest. by going towards the source of the fandom. (a comedy-parody and abit of a jab at the notorious assholes this side of the fandom christi is fictional and doesn't represents anyone except safe house as a whole)


Christi was one of many with an insane agenda to purify a fandom.

her simple ideals and plans went through so many. yet her hunger for power and popularity never ceased.

but she knew what do do.

for the sake of innocent minors she must do what must be done.

to protect the loud house at all cost she would do what was right. even if it was insane, crazy, and down right retarded.

the doors open, and as she walked all around her were the two sides of the fandom the lewdhouse and the safe house. in a deep slumber, awaiting for the year 2016 to start their fandom war made up of fan artists and fan fiction writers. their war knew no bounds and they would go down in history as the most toxic fandom of all!

yet christy, a decentence of the safe house fandom leader, a blood line of one of the most dislike crusader of all time. she wandered through the room as she gazed upon them.

"Now I enter these hallowed halls... a conqueror, yes. loudcesters and safe house, still frozen in emergency stasis, awaiting a moment, when they will awaken to start the Great Fandom War."

she raised her hands. as her facial features darken as thoughts of the history records she watched, read, and studied for over her 14 year young life.

"Grr... the Great Fandom War."

her hands dropped her eyes down cast. a face of disgust, anger. great hatred.

" Where the loudcesters defeated the safe housers, and thus, their descendance, the loudcesties, rule we safers."

her hands tighten into fists, glaring at her own feet. years of being proven wrong, years of the fandom using 'freedom of expression' as an excuse. the wronged were now the right. a generation of perverts and pedos now ruled the fandom.

"continuing their love for loudcest ruining the wholesome show for children... how dare they!"

she hissed in pure disgust her boots hummed and made her hover as she begin to float towards the great idol, the man who created the tv series, a fandom that was forge out of wholesome joy over the fact that finally Viacom and nickelodeon created something that was far more decent than recent shows of that era, dating back to 2016-2017 but like any show, the deviant bastards stained it with their SICK head cannons and fictions and art...

"Unwilling though I was to follow my decentant's instructions, it has all come down to this!"

she made a french wave. though she didn't seem to care, a mockery of concern as it were. she looked up at the sleeping form of it's creator. Chris Savino, laying on his chair he was merely asleep, awaiting for the day to create the best show nickelodeon will ever have. he was a god. before he was cast out of the studio. like the loudcest and lewd house, he was a pervert. though he was still a god to some. she tilt her head to the side with a sneer.

"The ultimate risk... for the ultimate prize! A day of reckoning... for those who made us slaves!"

her boots boosted as she was now eye leveled, her eyes glared at the sleeping body of writer, animator and producer. her first clenched tightly. her teeth grinding. she brushed her multicolored bangs out of her eyes. there she stood, with a gay pride shirt, cargo pants, and futuristic army hover boots. she was a relic of the past a sjw of ole' her mission was clear. her mind warped by the recordings of an insane leader who wanted to rid the fandom of lewd works.

"So, we are now face to face, Chris Savino. In one future you'll become the great creator of the loud house."

she licked her cheeto powdered covered lips. teeth in a crooked grin. she raised her protetic robotic arm. decor' in hot pink, purple and green colors.

"But time, shall take a different course."

she grinned wickedly as her gaze returned to the sleeping savino.

"Computer, all available power to primary weapon."

her arm transformed into a cannon. it pulse with power, a humming sound. her eyes were twinkling. her grin grew more and more insane. gone was her mind, any logic was illogical to her. her generation had NO perception of reality, to her, fiction was reality, to her lewd artists were nazi's. that her people, Descendant of the safe housers were the glorious heroes. in her twisted mind her people were enslaved by the descendance of the lewd house. but today was a new day...today their future will change forever...even if it meant ripping reality apart!

"In memory of the safe house fandom! For the glory of the safers! For the Loud House Fandom! that is rightfully ours... and mine to rule! Farewell!"

the blast was massive, a ray of fag gay rainbow power hitting the face of chris savino. the energy hummed all the louder as all around her the room became like a hurricane as reality itself was ripping apart! A young man, the same age as Christi. barged through the doors running only to stop. he was too late. hop-hop Descendant of the fame and wrongfully accused artist stood in utter horror as his great nemesis was about to do the unthinkable! Christi turned and saw her enemy. she turned, pointed at the loudcestie leader she cried out with a pointed finger, while her cannon continued the onslaught.

"Say goodbye to the universe, loudcestie. Yes. The future has changed. The loudcesters lose, evil triumphs, and you, you no longer exist!"

Hop-Hop felt himself being ripped to pieces. the world that they stood was being eradicated, like a world wind their world was being torn apart! this was Christi's lack of intelligence, for if she killed off savino, not even the safe house would exist. her mentor, her bloodline of a crazed demented leader of the safe house wasn't one to listen to common sense. hop-hop knew this, for his bloodline, his great-great-great grandfather warn him of a day the blood of a safe houser, a tyrant of insanity would try to win the war by any means. one last attempt to prove that safe house was right. now-now it lead to the destruction of a great fandom... hop-hop fell to his knees feeling himself being torn in half he screamed in agonizing pain.

"The Fandom... itself... is all... being destroyed!"

as he wailed in pain, the crazed safer blind by her ambitions, her laughter echoed mixed with hop-hop's cries, mixed with the whirl wind hurricane, as the fandom, time, and the universe would cease to exist.

because of one person who wanted to protect minors, purfy the loud house fandom, to purge lewd house...all for that...

the loud house was no more.

THE END


End file.
